Miyazuki Kenju
'Shinigami Name' Kenju is a tall shini standing at almost six feet tall. He has long brown hair that reachs to his lower back pulled back into a ponytail with matching brown eyes. His outfit is perhaps one of the most simplistic of the shinigami. He wears a pair of loose fitting hakama in a sky blue colour over a plain grey shitage. Over the top of that there is a white uwagi with the Retsu crest on the back. The jacket is tied shut with an obi and he wears dark blue kyahan on his arms and legs. His feet have typical tabi and waraji of the common worker. His sword is slid into the obi on his right hip. History In life Kenju was known as Minamori Shino. He lived over a hundred years previous to this story serving as a doctor from the capitol who was arguably one of the best ones out there. Some would even say that he was channeling the powers of the gods themselves in order to heal the weak and injured saving many many lives in the time he was living there. But while he was doing his best and clearly helping a lot he longed for more. The city life wasn't his cup of tea and he knew he would be able to help a lot more people if he took his trade out where there were no doctors around. So after a brief concultation with his family he left the city traveling abroad with a horse and wagon carrying everything he needed to take his practice to those who needed him most usually free of charge. He became known as a saint sent by Amatarasu herself for his prowess and generosity were unequaled out in the fields and towns where doctors were few or untrained. He was treated to food and shelter offered gifts and the hand of many a farmer's daughter for marriage but he only took what he needed before moving on to the next town. Eventually age caught up with him and he was struck ill be the same disease he had helped cure so many of in the previous weeks. But there was no one who would be able to help him and before long he died. He was given a hero's grave and send off by all those who heard of his passing. Prayers and blessings followed him as his soul was carred to Shikongai. He remembered nothing of his previous life living peacefully in the city for nearly a hundred years before the civil war broke out. Many fled for their lives and to avoid the battle. He ran towards it. Not to fight but to heal. He had such a passion for healing the sick and injured that he grabbed all the medical items he could find and set to treating Shinigami regardless of house or rank trying to prevent as many deaths as possible in a war that would take many lives despite it's short time. During this war by some trick of fate or divine choice he started developing spirit powers of his own that got infused with his healing causing those he treated to heal faster than normal in much the same way as the Retsu. It turns out that they had been watching him approving of what he was doing and as the war started to draw to a close invited him into their house. Now he had seen them many a time patching up the wounded and was pleased to recieve this offer. And so he joined the house of Retsu a commoner in name but one with enough promise to warent them taking the time to train and evolve his powers teaching him not only the ways of the healing arts they practiced but also the arts of the shinigami so he can help them with the task of protecting the humans a task he takes to with a zeal and vigor not usually seen from those in the house. That that is the story of how Kenju became a Shinigami. Personality General idea of how your character behaves. Journal Character's record of events from their perspective. Theme Theme Songs Category:Characters